U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,410 B2 and its divisional USPAPN US 2005/0100501 A1 mention single-wall carbon nanotube (SWNT)-PAN composites and SWNT-PAN composite fibers fabricated therefrom.
There is a need in the polymer art for polymer compositions containing chemically- and biologically-active agents, fibers comprising the polymer compositions, processes of fabricating such fibers, and articles comprising such polymer compositions and fibers.